Chuckie Sees It
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Chuckie got to be so afraid of clowns?


**Author's Note: **Just a oneshot about Chuckie. We never get many Chuckie fics or many fics with Rugrats as babies/toddlers, so here you all go!

**Rugrats: Chuckie sees It**

It was a Saturday night in Yucaipa, California. The Rugrats gang was inside, and they were all having a sleepover at Tommy's house. The adults, of course, assumed that their children were sleeping and were downstairs watching scary movies. They had no idea that their children were awake, chatting. They were all dressed in pajamas. Tommy was wearing Reptar footie pajamas. They were a dark blue color, nearly purple, one could say. Chuckie was wearing star pajamas, bottoms, and green boxers. Kimi was wearing a pink gown. Phil and Lil were wearing matching bunny pajamas, Lil's with a skirt, however. Zack was wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas, with boxers. Dil was dressed as he usually was.

The seven babies/toddlers were becoming bored when Tommy got one of his big ideas. "Why don't we go downstairs to see what the growed ups are doing?" the two-year old male suggested. Everyone was in favor of this idea except for one redhead. "_No_!" Chuckie immediately objected. They were surprised by this outburst. Chuckie was never in favor of Tommy's ideas, although he never yelled because of them, either. "Well, why not, Chuckie?" Lillian asked. "What if they're watching a movie 'bout clowns?" Chuckie challenged them. "Huh? Huh?" Phil rolled his eyes. "Have you ever seen the growed ups watching a movie about clowns?" Phil asked. "_Yes." _All was surprised except for Tommy, who knew that Chuckie had. "Oh, yeah, _that _story," Tommy said, remembering. "Tell 'em before their questions come running at ya, Chuck!"

The redheaded three-year old boy sighed before starting his story. "Well, it all started one day in summer, I think, 'fore I knew most of you guys…"

**Chuckie's POV**

I had just turned two at the time, and my terrible twos had already started! Now that I was two, I couldn't even sleep. I kept wakin' up my daddy and then Tommy; your mommy invited us over. Daddy was gonna get to watch some scary movies that he didn't tell me about, and I was expected to go to sleep just cuz you and Phil and Lil were there. Still, even when I got there I couldn't sleep. Daddy isn't a baby so he didn't understand that.

I could tell that you guys were getting tired of trying to entertain me cuz you were one and one-year olds need rest. "This is getting boring," Tommy said. "Yeah," Phil and Lil agreed. I nodded, almost whispering, "Uh huh. 'Cept what else do we do?" Then you got that grin on your face that I know means 'trouble', Tommy. "Why don't we go see what the adults are doin?'" You suggested. Back then, I didn't have enough brains to know that your plans are always trouble, Tommy. "Yay!" Phil and Lil said. "Sure," I said.

So, we left the crib and started crawling downstairs. I could walk, heck, we all could walk, but we wanted to keep a low profile or somethin' like that. As we crawled, we did hear a brief noise. It kinda scared me until Tommy reminded me that was just Angelica putting on her pajamas after a bath. "Oh yeah," I whispered.

Once we were downstairs, the real trouble started. I saw Phil and Lil shivering. Tommy wasn't shivering 'cept I'm sure he was ascared, too. "What's the matter, guys?" I asked. "W-We never knew how scary it is down here," Phil and Lil said at the same time. I frowned and turned to Tommy. "You?" He forced a smile, 'cept being a good friend, I could see that he was ascared. I sighed. "I'll go," I promised. I went off and crawled, hearing Lil whisper behind me, "He's a hero."

The growed ups still didn't notice me by the time that I was there, and just when I looked up I saw the scariest thing. A clown showing his sharp teeths at a little boy who couldn't be much older than me! I screamed which turned into crying. Now the growed ups noticed me. Daddy gasped, picked me up, and started heading upstairs when all the growed ups noticed you guys. "Tommy?" Tommy's daddy exclaimed. "Phil? Lil?" Phil and Lil's Mommy said as if she couldn't believe it. "What are you guys doing here!" the growed ups shouted all at once.

We were carried upstairs, and Tommy's mommy wrapped me in a towel while Phil and Lil's mommy made sure you guys got back to the crib. They must have figured out that I was the only one who sawed it. The clown. The scary clown with big, sharp, teeth. I heard Tommy's mommy talking to my daddy outside of the bathroom. Angelica had gotted out of the tub by now, course. "Chaz, I am so sorry about this. I had no idea that he still wouldn't be able to sleep. Lipschitz said this would work." My daddy sighed. "That's okay, Deed, I'll see what I can do for Chuckie myself," he assured her. "Oh, but…" Tommy's mommy began but my daddy rudely interrupted. "I said don't worry about it, Deed," he repeated. "I can do it myself." He walked back into the bathroom and soothingly talked to me.

That's the story of why I'm ascared of clowns.

**General POV**

Phil put his finger on his lip. "Oh, I think I remember that," he remarked. "Me too," Lil said. "Sorry about that again, Chuckie," Tommy said, apologizing once more. Chuckie gave him a sad smile. "You were just, as Angelica says, a dumb baby at the time," he said. "You didn't know any better." Tommy smiled. "Maybe we should reconsider our plan and just put in a movie that my Daddy got for me on DVD." He pulled out a DVD with the title of 'Reptar.' "Reptar!" "Tommy, maybe that isn't such a…" Chuckie was cut off by the sound of the DVD being put inside of the player. He sighed. One of Tommy's plans would always lead to another.


End file.
